Good Idea
by OMFG-Roach
Summary: Chad has a case of writer's block...T FOR THEMES


A/N: Ah…this is bad. I can't _believe_ I'm writing this bloody oneshot…

For 'Sonny with a Chance', too! Bah, I hate plot bunnies! Evil, evil plot bunnies!

Whatever, it's only this one little thing…

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing related to 'Sonny with a Chance' (characters, settings, episodes, etc.), which are all trademarked under Disney. However, I do own the plotline for this story and I own any/all mentions and references to works that I have solely created (namely the 'Shipper Core' series).

Chad slammed his elbows on to his computer desk, cradling his head with his hands. At the worst possible time, he had writer's block.

The screen seemed to taunt him with its ethereal glow, playing tricks on his mind. His chair was suddenly uncomfortable, his rear-end growing sore.

Nothing seemed to click. Nothing flowed from his brilliant mind to his fingertips. Nothing came out.

He needed ideas, more ideas! He tried to think but came up flat.

This script wasn't going to get anywhere if he just sat about moping, he decided. Some air would be nice. Yes, fresh air would soothe him.

He got up after he saved his precious document and turned off his computer. His penny-loafers guided his feet to the door of his office.

And out he went, strolling along the studio grounds. Through every corridor and through every hallway, he sighed contently as his legs got some much needed walking.

Of course, as he passed the dressing rooms, he couldn't help but peek into one in particular…alas, the door was closed, bugger the lot of it!

Excuses, he needed excuses. He needed one fast and he needed one _now_.

Wait—his writer's block! He could…yes, yes, YES! He loved the idea forming in his head, and it came not a second late as he strode towards the door…

* * *

Sonny was laying chest-first on her bed, her favorite book cradled in her hands; her bare feet up in the air, and her hair in a messy bun. As the words of her book entranced her eyes with their candied appeal, she couldn't help but daydream just a wee bit. It did her mind good, anyway. Of course, her roommate often called the lass obsessed with certain characters within the series, but Sonny couldn't help but indulge herself with some fantasies.

In all honesty, the _Shipper Core_ universe was her favorite book series of all time, surpassing _Twilight_ and_ Harry Potter_ by miles. She even ran the fan site _and_ the fan wiki. She was currently reading the final book in the _Shipper Core D.S Al Coda_ series, and she was just a few pages away from the final chapter. It was unfortunate, yes, but she knew all good things needed to end sooner or later. Besides, she could always read some fanfiction to fulfill her cravings.

Just as she was about to turn the page, someone just had to knock. _Tawni, you goose! Why I oughta…_

"Just a moment, Tawni, hang on!"

As Sonny got up after bookmarking her place, she quickly padded to the door, her book left forgotten momentarily on her bed.

"I swear, Tawni, if you tell me one more time that you forgot your key _again_—" Her threat lost its bite as she came face-to-nicely-tailored-suit-and-necktie.

"Chad?"

"Uh…Sonny…could you help me with something…?" Chad sounded nervous, but that took into account the fact that he scratched the back of his neck rather anxiously.

"And that would be…?" Sonny, for whatever reason, wasn't going to fall for this charade. Already she grew sick of Chad just standing there, nervous wreck or no.

"You see…I'm busy writing some of the time…"

"No surprise there, seeing as you either write or co-write most of the scripts for your show."

"Now, c'mon, Sonny, it's not very befitting for you to be so cruel to a writer…" Chad feigned being stabbed in the heart as he grabbed his chest in mock agony.

"Out with it." Sonny's voice was deadpan and sharp, clearly showing her current level of irritation.

"Blunt as ever, I see. Very well, then; might as well tell you. I would like to make a proposal for you—"

"If this is some trick to fool me into becoming your wife, I'm shutting this door."

"While the very prospect of being married to you thrills me, that's not the type of proposal I'm talking about…unless by chance you want me t—"

"Chad Cooper, the day I marry you is the day hell becomes an ice rink." Sonny almost slammed the door in Chad's face…and Chad, being the character he was, just had to shoot his hand out to block those last few inches.

He forced the door back open, his hand slightly red. "Now I want to have you listen for just a moment, please."

"Alright…"

"I would like you to help me come up with ideas for my current script. You see, I have writer's block really bad right now and it's kinda hard to keep the momentum going with such an obstacle. And trust me when I say that I'll see to it that you are mentioned in the credits as a guest writer. Of course, this is all assuming that you take me up on my offer."

"Other than mention in the credits, what else will I get as a reward for helping you?" Sonny was interested now. Chad smiled at the thought.

"How does a dinner on me sound?"

"I choose the restaurant?"

Chad had her now; he wasn't going to risk losing her! _Think…think…_ "Sure. Any place you like."

"And you pay for everything?"

"Yes, yes of course…" _Bah, she's toying with me now! Damn her—wait…is that…cherry-vanilla shampoo she uses? Oh, I _love_ cherry-vanilla…_

"I just asked if I had to dress in a certain manner." Sonny just _had_ to snap Chad out of his pleasant daydream.

"Uh…whatever you feel comfortable in." _As long as it doesn't cause my testosterone levels to skyrocket…why, _WHY_ must I be staring at her chest now? Why do I enjoy tormenting myself…those curves…those tasty curves…!_

"Chad Dylan Cooper, if you want me to help you write your script _and_ go to dinner with you, I suggest you stop ogling at my chest and start leading me to your office." _Goddammit, she noticed!_

"Uh…right. Follow me."

* * *

After several long minutes, Tawni fought the urge to yawn. It was getting late. Where in the blazes was—

Ah, _there_ she was—no, there _they_ were. Sonny and…Chad, hand-in-hand, coming down the hallway…and Tawni couldn't help but notice that Sonny's sparkly, lavender cocktail dress was riding up on her left leg…and Chad's blond hair was a bit ruffled on the edges, his suit was all ruffled just a bit…

The two were even laughing at some dumb joke Chad told. Tawni didn't catch it, but Sonny was sure enjoying herself while being around him.

"And just where were you, Sonny? I was locked out and—" Tawni began but was cut short by her roommate.

"I was…_busy_ with Chad." Tawni couldn't help but notice that Sonny's bun was now all out and messy.

"And…?"

"We had dinner." Chad's voice seemed to fill in the gaps that were forming.

"You two were busy doing what?" Tawni pried. She couldn't help it, she was curious now.

"Chad had writer's block so he needed some…_fresh ideas_ for his new script he was writing." Tawni noticed the subtle wink Sonny gave Chad. Tawni knew that wink, the 'lovers wink' as she dubbed it.

"And she had some pretty good ones, too." Chad also returned Sonny's wink, much to Tawni's discomfort.

Tawni's face scrunched up in disgust. "Ok, if you two wanna suck each other's faces off, wait until tomorrow, ok?

"And Sonny, I know you're gonna _kill_ me for asking this, but…do you know where my key to the dressing room is?"

&~

A/N: I know, I hinted at my own series…you all should read it, by the way.

Anywho, you can fill in the gaps in between, yes? X3


End file.
